yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mekke
thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px|VISTA RASCH is producing the documentary “[[Project Holy Mosque” which follows the latest expansion works of the Grand Mosque in Makkah over several years across eight countries of Europe, Asia and the Middle East. It will give a rare insight of the sacred site, and reflect its challenges: How do you build a mosque of these dimensions? And, who will install all components on a site that can only be entered by Muslims? The Grand Mosque - unrivaled in beauty and magnitude, designed for eternity - a project of united forces, international expertise, and profound faith. A Vista Rasch production Subscribe to the Vista Rasch YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUyzmPSHly7tNZFl0qKFcqg Visit http://www.vista-rasch.com or http://www.makkahclockshop.com for all the latest news on our productions and products Vista Rasch Facebook https://www.facebook.com/Vista-Rasch-GmbH-1936018066621100 Vista Rasch Twitter https://twitter.com/Vista_Rasch]] MEKKE Hicaz'da Kâbe'nin bulunduğu en mukaddes şehrin ismidir. Aynı zamanda Hazret-i Peygamber'in (A.S.M.) doğduğu şehirdir. * İlk ismi Bekke olan bu şehire, Hz. Peygamber'in (A.S.M.) gelmesi ve Mukaddes Kâbe'nin putlardan temizlenmesi ile Mükerrem Mekke mânâsında bu isim verilmiştir. * Hicaz'da Kâbe'nin bulunduğu en mukaddes şehrin ismidir. Aynı zamanda Hazret-i Peygamber'in (A.S.M.) doğduğu şehirdir. * İlk ismi Mekke olan bu şehire, Hz. Peygamber'in (A.S.M.) gelmesi ve Mukaddes Kâbe'nin putlardan temizlenmesi ile Mükerrem Mekke mânâsında bu isim verilmiştir. *Allahü teâlâ Kur'ân-ı kerîmde meâlen buyurdu ki: *O (Allahü teâlâ) sizi Mekke'nin batnında (hudûdu içinde), onlara (kâfirlere) karşı muzaffer kıldıktan sonra onların ellerini sizden, sizin ellerinizi onlardan çekti. Allahü tealâ ne yaparsanız hakkıyla görendir. (Feth sûresi: 24) *Şüphesiz âlemler için bereket ve hidâyet kaynağı olarak insanlar için kurulan ilk ev (mâbed) Mekke'deki (Kâbe)dir. (Âl-i İmrân sûresi: 3/96 ) *Peygamber efendimiz sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem hicret esnâsında Mekke-i mükerremeden ayrılırken Kusvâ adlı devesini harem-i şerîfe doğru döndürüp mahzûn bir halde "(Ey Mekke!) Vallahi sen Allahü teâlânın yarattığı yerlerin en hayırlı, Rabbim katında en sevgili olanısın. Senden çıkarılmamış olsaydım, çıkmazdım. Bana senden daha güzel, daha sevgili yurt yoktur. Kavmim beni senden çıkarmamış olsaydı çıkmaz, senden başka bir yerde yurt yuva kurmazdım" dedi. (Hadîs-i şerîf-Halebî, Abdülhak-ı Dehlevî) *'Yeryüzünün en kıymetli yeri kabr-i seâdet (Peygamber efendimizin kabr-i şerîfi), bundan sonra Kabe-i muazzama ve bunun etrâfındaki Mescid-i Haram denilen câmidir'. Bundan sonra Medîne'deki Mescid-i Nebevî (Peygamberimizin mescidi) içindeki Ravda-i mukaddese denilen meydandır. Daha sonra Mekke-i mükerreme şehridir. Görülüyor ki; Ravda-i mütahhera (temiz Cennet bahçesi) Mekke'den daha üstündür demek doğrudur. (İmâm-ı Rabbânî ) *Yeryüzünde bir tâne Kâbe vardır. O da Mekke-i mükerreme şehrindedir. Mü'minler hac etmek için Mekke-i mükerreme şehrine gider ve orada Allahü teâlânın emr ettiği şeyleri yaparak hacı olurlar. (Eyyûb Sabri Paşa ) MEKKÎ: Mekkî ve Medenî (Medîne-i münevvereye nisbet edilen, yâni hicretten sonra nâzil olan) âyet-i kerîmelerin kendilerine mahsus husûsiyetleri vardır. Mekkî âyet-i kerîmeler, umûmiyetle; Allahü teâlâya, meleklerine, kitablarına, peygamberlere (aleyhimüsselâm) âhiret gününe (öldükten sonraki hayâta) îmân gibi İslâmiyet'in esâsı, temeli olan hususlar, ferdin ve milletin terbiyesi, şirkin (Allahü teâlâya eş, ortak koşmanın) putlara tapmanın bozukluğu, yanlışlığı, delillerle açıklanması v.s. gibi hususlardan bahseder. Mekkî âyet-i kerîmeler kısadırlar. Medenî âyet-i kerîmelerde ise, îmânla ilgili konuların yanında daha çok İslâmiyet'in yaşanması, ibâdetler, insanların birbirleri ile muâmeleleri, âile ve cemiyet içindeki durum ve vazîfeleri gibi hususlar bildirilir. (Zerkeşî ) Mekke (مكة) Mekke (مكة), Arabistan Yarımadası'nda bir şehir. İslam dini bu şehri kutsal kabul etmektedir. İslam dininde kutsal şehir. İslam'da İbrahim'in MÖ 2000ler'de yerleştirdiği hanımı Hacer ve oğlu İsmail'in etrafında inşa olunan Arabistan Yarımadası'nın Kızıldeniz sahilleri'ne yakın kenti. MS 570ler'de İslam dininin son peygamberi Muhammed burada dünyaya gelmiştir. 610'da Kur'an Alak Suresi ile bu kentte vahyolunmaya başladı. 630'da kent Müslümanlar'ın denetimine geçti. 630'da ünlü Veda Hutbesi bu kentte irad edildi. 1517-1917 arasında Mekke Osmanlı yönetiminde kaldı. Mekke her yıl kameri Zilhicce ayında milyonlarca Hacıya ev sahipliği yapıyor right|thumb|250px|Mescit-el Haram(المسجد الحرام) [[Kabe|Kabe'nin görünüşü.]] right|thumb|250px|[[Kabe|Kabe'nin görünüşü I]] Mekke (Arapça: مكة), Arap Yarımadası'nda Hicaz eyaletinin başkenti ve Suudi Arabistan'ın en büyük şehri. İslam dini bu şehri kutsal kabul etmektedir ve 'Şehirlerin Anası' diye nitelemektedir. Müslümanlar İbrahim Peygamber'in M.Ö. 2000'lerde yerleştirdiği hanımı Hacer ve oğlu İsmail'in etrafında inşa edildiğine inanmaktadırlar. 20 Nisan 571 tarihinde İslam dininin son peygamberi Muhammed burada dünyaya gelmiştir. 610'da Kuran'ın Alak Suresi ile bu kentte vahyolunmaya başlamıştır. 630'da kent müslümanların denetimine geçmiştir. 630'da ünlü Veda Hutbesi bu kentte irad edilmiştir. 1517-1917 arasında Mekke Osmanlı yönetiminde kalmıştır. Mekke her yıl hicri-kameri Zilhicce ayında milyonlarca hacıya ev sahipliği yapmaktadır. Görülecek Yerler Tenim Mescit Numan Vadisi bölgesinde bulunmaktadır. "Hazreti Ayşe Mescidi" de denmektedir. Ayşe'nin r.a. umre yapmak için ihrama girdiği yerdir. Cennet-ül Mualla Mekke'nin en eski mezarlığıdır. Hac esnasında ölenler de buraya gömülmektedir. Hira Dağı "Oku!" diye başlayan ayetlerle ilk vahyin geldiği, Peygamber'in s.a.v. [Cebrail a.s.]le ilk karşılaştığı Hira mağarası'nın bulunduğu dağ Hz. Muhammed'in s.a.v. doğduğu ev Kabe'nin yanındaki Mevlid sokağında bulunan ev. Orjinali yıkılmış yerine 1957 yılında, Mekke ve Hac ile ilgili kaynakların bulunduğu bir kütüphane yapılmıştır. Mescid-i Haram Hürmetli mescit anlamına gelmektedir. Kâbe’nin de içinde bulunduğu alanı çevreleyen büyük mesciddir.Iste budur Kâbe Mescid-i Haram'ın tam ortasında bulunmaktadır. Mina Şeytan taşlama bölgesi ve Hz. Muhammed'in s.a.v. Müzdelife vakfesinden sonra konakladığı bölge. Müzdelife Şeytan taşlamak için taşların toplandığı yer. Arafat vakvesinden sonra yani akşam ve yatsı namazının birlikte kılındığı (cemi Tehir) ve müzdelife vakvesinin yapıldığı bölge. Arafat Mekke'den 21 km uzaklıkta olan bir coğrafi bölgedir. Hz. Peygamber s.a.v. ölümünden önce son vaazını Arafat Dağında vermiştir. Sevr Dağı Muhammed bin Abdullah ve Ebu Bekir'in Medine'ye hicretleri sırasında gizlenip sığındıkları mağaranın bulunduğu dağ. Suudi Sarayı Kabe'ye tepeden bakan saraydır. 1200 yıllık Ebu Kubeys Camisi yıkılarak yapılmıştır. İntercontinental Oteli Bütün odaları Kabe manzaralı 615 odalı oteldir. 2004 yılında Ortadoğunun en iyi oteli seçilmiştir. Zem Zem Towers 1781 tarihinde yapılan Ecyad Kalesi yıkılarak , 2001 yılında yapılan oteldir. Hilton 1994 yılında Halife Ebu Bekir'in evi yıkılarak yapılan 31 katlı 1398 odalı otel. Sahra Askeri Tarih boyunca Mekke ve Medinenin civarını koruyan Çöl Savaşçıları (Sahra Askeri) Osmanlı Korumasına geçtikten sonra dağıldılar. Genellikle Basra ve Güneye göç eden bu Çöl Savaşçıları Tarih boyunca Mekke ve Medinenin güvenliğini sağlayıp korumuşlardır. MEKKENIN FETHI Hudeybiye andlasmasina göre Huzaa kabilesi, Resulullaha,Bekirogullari kabileside Kureys kabilesi himayesine girmisdi.Fakat Bekirogullari kabilesi ansizin Kureyslilerden Saffan bin Umeyye,Ikrime bin Ebu Cehil, Süheyl bin Amr, Huveytib bin Abduluzza, Mükrez oglu Hafz ve bir kisim kureysli müsriklerle Huzaa kabilesi üzerine saldirmislar ve onlardan 23 kisiyi öldürmüslerdi.Bunun üzerine Huzaa kabilesinden Amr bin Salim Huzai 4I kisilik toplulukla peygamberimize geldiler ve olayi Resulullaha anlattilar. Resulullah Kureyslilere, ya bu saldirida öldürülen 23 kisinin diyetinin ödenmesini yada Kureyslilerin Bekirogullarinin himayesini birakmasini istedi. Kureysli Müsrikler bunlari da kabul etmediler.Fakat yinede anlasmayi bozduklari için içlerini korku bürüdü. Ve tekrar anlasma yapmalari için Ebu Süfyan-i Medineye yolladilar. Ebu Süfyan Peygamberimizden ve Sahabilerden Eman dilediysede kabul görmedi ve mekkeye eli bos olarak döndü.Peygamberimiz büyük bir ordu hazirlayarak gizlice Mekke sehrini kusatti. Aniden basilan Mekkeli Müsrikler neye ugradiklarini sasirmislar ve savas hazirligini bile yapamamislardi. On ikibin kisilik büyük islam ordusu hiç bir büyük olaya karismadan kolayca Mekke sehrini fethetmislerdir.Hicretin sekizinci yilinda Resulullah (s.a.s.)'e boyun egen Mekke, bu tarihten sonra yeni bir dönemi yasamaya basladi. Allah Teâlâ'nin mübarek kildigi, Islâm dininin merkezi olan bu belde, sirkten, putperestlikten ve bütün diger hurafelerden arindirilmis yeni bir hayata kavustu. Daha önce bagimsiz bir sehir devleti olan Mekke'nin, fetihten sonra ekonomik ve sosyal durumu da degismisti. Mekke, ihtiyaçlarini temin edebilmek için ihtiyaç duydugu yogun kervan faaliyetlerine eskisi gibi bagimli degildi. Zira, Islâm devleti elde ettigi gelirleri ihtiyaç olan yerlere adil bir sekilde taksim ettigi için Mekke'nin ihtiyaç duydugu her sey Islâm devleti eliyle saglaniyordu. Ayrica eski ticarî faaliyetler, Mekke için artik hayatî olma özelligini yitirmisti. Mekke, Hac zamanlarinda çok degisik bir manevî atmosfer altinda hareketli ve canli günler yasiyordu. Bu zaman zarfinda çok yogun bir ticarî faaliyeti de sahne oldu. Ayrica Mekke, yeryüzündeki bütün müslümanlarin kalplerinde yasattiklari ve oraya ulasip, Hac ibadetini yerine getirmek için büyük fedakârliklari göze aldiklari bir manevî sehir olma özelligini kiyamete kadar sürdürecektir. Kaynak: Islam tarihi Mekke'nin Fethi hakkında ansiklopedik bilgi Mekke'nin Fethi sayıca az olan ilk Müslümanların müşriklere karşı imanlarını korumak ve yaymak maksadıyla hicret ettikleri Mekke'yi, on yıl sonra güçlü ve kalabalık bir ordu halinde geri dönüp fethetmeleri. Hicretin altıncı yılında Peygamber efendimizle Hudeybiye Antlaşmasını yapan Mekkeli müşrikler, iki yıl sonra bu antlaşmayı bozdular. Sulhun devamı için Müslümanlara yapılan yeni tekliflere de uymadılar. Peygamber efendimizin hazırladığı İslam ordusu, hicretin onuncu yılında müşriklerden Mekke'yi kan dökülmeden aldı. Mekkeli müşrikler; Muhammed aleyhisselama Peygamberlik verilip insanları şirkten, puta tapmaktan vazgeçmeye ve Allahü tealaya iman etmeye davete başladığı günden itibaren sevgili Peygamberimizle Müslümanlara şiddetli düşmanlık gösterdiler. Bunun üzerine Allahü teala tarafından Müslümanların hicret etmelerine izin verildi. Böylece Mekkeli Müslümanlar mallarını mülklerini bırakarak Medine'ye hicret ettiler. (Bkz. Hicret) Peygamberimizin Mekkeli müşriklerle sulh ve harp devri olmak üzere iki şekilde münasebeti oldu. Sulh devrinde müşriklerin alay, hakaret, işkence bütün münasebetleri kesme ve şiddete başvurma gibi çeşitli safhalarda sürdürdükleri düşmanlık, hicretin ikinci yılında harp şekline dönüştü. Müslümanların Mekke'den Medine'ye hicret etmesinden sonra da düşmanlıklarını devam ettiren müşrikler, ordu hazırlayıp Medine'de bulunan Müslümanlar üzerine yürüdüler. Bedir, Uhud, Hendek gibi kanlı savaşlar yapıldı (Bkz. İlgili mad.). Bu savaşlarda Müslümanlar karşısında tutunamayıp perişan oldular. Nihayet hicretin altıncı yılında Peygamberimizle sulh yapmayı kabul ettiler ve Hudeybiye Antlaşmasını imzaladılar. On yıl süre için imzalanan bu antlaşmanın bir maddesine göre Kureyş kabilesi dışında kalan diğer Arap kabileleri, Müslümanlardan veya müşriklerden istedikleri tarafın himayesine girebileceklerdi (Bkz. Hudeybiye Antlaşması). Bu antlaşma gereğince Huzaa kabilesi Peygamberimizin, Beni Bekr kabilesi de müşriklerin himayesine girmişti. Bu iki kabile arasında eskiden beri sürüp gelen bir düşmanlık vardı. Bahaneler arayarak hadise çıkarmak isteniyordu. Bir gün Mekkeli müşriklerin himayesindeki Beni Bekr kabilesinden biri şiir okuyarak Peygamber efendimizi hicvetmeye yeltendi. Huzaa kabilesinden bir genç buna razı olmayıp, hicvedici şiir okuyan adama bundan vazgeçmesini söyledi. Fakat o vazgeçmedi. Bunun üzerine başına vurup, yardı ve susturdu. Beni Bekr kabilesi bu hadiseyi bahane ederek Huzaa kabilesi üzerine aniden saldırdı. Kureyş müşrikleri de bu saldırıda Beni Bekr kabilesine yardımda bulundukları gibi kıyafet değiştirerek onlarla birlikte Huzaa kabilesi üzerine saldırdılar. Hudeybiye Antlaşması gereğince emin bulunan Huzaa kabilesi, bu ani saldırıda hazırlıksızdı. Yerleşmiş oldukları Vetir Suyu denilen yerden Mekke'ye kadar kaçmak zorunda kaldılar. Kabe'ye ve hareme sığınmış oldukları halde üzerlerine hücum edildi ve neticede Huzaa kabilesinden yirmi üç kişi öldürüldü. Bu saldırıda himayelerinde bulunan Beni Bekr kabilesine at ve silah vermek gibi yardımda bulunmaktan başka bilfiil çarpışmaya da katılan Kureyş müşrikleri, Hudeybiye Antlaşmasını bozdular. Huzaa kabilesi durumu Peygamber efendimize arz etmek üzere kabileden 40 kişilik bir heyeti Medine'ye gönderdiler. Peygamberimiz Huzaa kabilesinden gelen heyeti, kendilerine mutlaka yardım edeceklerini vaad ederek, yurtlarına geri gönderdi. Sevgili Peygamberimiz bunun üzerine Mekkeli müşriklere haber göndererek; “Ya Huzaa kabilesinden öldürülenlerin diyetini (kan bedelini) ödeyiniz veya Beni Bekr kabilesini himayeden vazgeçiniz. Bunlardan birini kabul etmezseniz Hudeybiye Antlaşmasını bozduğunuzu ve bunun neticesi olarak sizinle harb edeceğimizi biliniz.” teklifinde bulundu. Mekkeli müşrikler bu teklifleri kabul etmediklerini ve harbe hazırlanacaklarını bildirdiler. Böylece Hudeybiye Antlaşması resmen bozulmuş oldu. Antlaşmayı bozan Kureyş müşrikleri, kısa bir müddet sonra da antlaşmayı yenilemek istediler. Bu maksatla o zaman henüz Müslüman olmamış olan Ebu Süfyan'ı Medine'ye gönderdiler. Ebu Süfyan Medine'de kendi kızı ve Peygamberimizin zevcesi olan Ümmü Habibe'ye ve Eshab-ı kiramın ileri gelenlerine, sonra da Peygamberimize gidip, sulhu yenilemek istediklerini söylediyse de müsbet cevap alamadı. Ebu Süfyan son olarak hazret-i Ali ile görüştü. Ali radıyallahü anh ona; “Sen Kureyşin ileri gelenisin, çıkıp halk içinde antlaşmayı yeniliyorum.” dersin, diyerek başından savdı. Ebu Süfyan, Peygamberimizin mescidine girdi; “Ey insanlar ben her iki tarafı da himayeme alıyor sulhu yeniliyorum.” dedi. peygamberimiz; “Ya Eba Süfyan! Bunu sen söylüyorsun, ben değil.” buyurdu. Ebu Süfyan bundan sonra Mekke'ye döndü. Mekke'ye varınca Kureyş müşriklerine durumu anlatıp; “Hayatımda eshabının Muhammed'e gösterdiği bağlılık ve itaat gibi bir itaatle bağlanan bir kavim görmedim.” dedi. Müşrikler; “Sen hiçbir şey yapmamışsın, senin kendi kendine ilan ettiğin sulhun hiçbir hükmü olmaz. Sen bize sulh haberi getirmedin ki emin olalım, harp haberi de getirmedin ki harbe hazırlanalım.” diyerek Ebu Süfyan'a sitem ettiler. Ebu Süfyan Mekke'den döndükten sonra, Peygamberimiz, hazret-i Ebu Bekr'le Ömer'i çağırdı. İstişare yaptı ve harbe karar verdi. Hazırlığa başlanıp, ordu toplandı. Bütün hazırlıklar gizli tutuldu. Mekke yollarının tutulması ve kontrol işi Huzaa kabilesine verildi. Bu kontrol son derece titizlikle yapıldı. Ancak bu durum Medine'den Mekke'ye gitmekte olan bir kadın vasıtasıyla gönderilen mektupla Mekkelilere haber verilmek istendi. Bazı sebeplerle girişilen bu teşebbüs Peygamberimize Allahü teala tarafından Cebrail aleyhisselamla gönderilerek bildirildi. Peygamberimiz, hazret-i Ali ile hazret-i Zübeyr bin Avvam ve Mikdad bin Esved'i (radıyallahü anhüm) çağırıp; “Sür'atle gidiniz Hah denilen yere vardığınızda bir hatun bulursunuz. Onda bir mektup vardır. O mektubu alıp bana getiriniz.” buyurdu. Süratle gidip kadını buldular. Mektubu istediklerinde kadın; “Benim yanımda mektup yok.” diyerek gizlemek istedi. Hazret-i Ali kılıcını çekip; “Resulullah asla yalan söylemez.” deyince kadın saç örgüsünün arasına sakladığı mektubu çıkarıp verdi. Böylece haber verme teşebbüsü engellendi. Sevgili Peygamberimiz bütün hazırlıkları tamamladıktan sonra on bin kişilik bir ordu ile Mekke'ye doğru yola çıktı. Medine'den hareket Ramazanın ilk günlerinde idi. Bu sırada hazret-i Abbas da Medine'ye hicret ediyordu. Yolda İslam ordusu ile karşılaştı. Daha önce Müslüman olduğu halde durumu müşriklerden gizleyerek Mekke'de kalmıştı. Peygamberimiz, amcası hazret-i Abbas'a; “Muhacirlerin sonuncusu sen oldun.” buyurdu. Peygamberimiz ordusuyla Mekke'ye yaklaşırken yollar tamamen tutulmuş olduğu için Kureyş müşrikleri üzerlerine gelen İslam ordusundan habersizdi. Sevgili Peygamberimiz, savaş düzenine soktuğu ordusunda kabilelere bayrak ve sancaklar verdi. Merru'z-Zahran denilen yere varınca karargah kuruldu. Burada Peygamberimiz, gece vakti on bin ateş yakılmasını emretti. Her birlik kendi çadırı önünde ateş yaktı. Bir anda her tarafı aydınlatan binlerce ateşin yandığını gören Mekkeliler neye uğradıklarını bilemeyip iyice şaşırdılar. Hemen Ebu Süfyan'ın yanına toplandılar. Ebu Süfyan yanına aldığı üç dört kişiyle durumu öğrenmek için İslam ordusunun bulunduğu yere doğru yürüdü. Karargaha yaklaştığı sırada İslam askerleri onu yakaladılar. Hazret-i Abbas onu alıp Resulullah'ın huzuruna götürdü. Peygamberimiz Ebu Süfyan'ı affedip, amcası Abbas'a; “Onu bu gece çadırına götür sabah bana getir.” buyurdu. Sabah olunca Resulullah'ın huzuruna götürüldüğünde; “Ey Ebu Süfyan! Henüz, La ilahe illallah, diyeceğin vakit gelmedi mi?” buyurdu. Ebu Süfyan Peygamberimize; “Anam babam sana feda olsun. Bu kadar cefadan sonra beni hidayete çağırıyorsun, ne hoş hilm ve ne güzel kerem sahibisin. İnandım ki Allahü tealadan başka ilah yoktur.” dedi. Sevgili Peygamberimiz; “Benim peygamber olduğumu da tasdik etme zamanın gelmedi mi?” buyurunca Ebu Süfyan, Kelime-i şehadeti söyleyerek Müslüman oldu. Peygamberimiz Ebu Süfyan'a (radıyallahü anh); “Kim Ebu Süfyan'ın evine, Kabe'ye, Mescid-i Haram'a ve kendi evine sığınırsa emindir.” buyurarak Mekkeli müşriklere bunu bildirmesini emretti. Ebu Süfyan, Mekke'ye dönmek üzere izin istediğinde Peygamberimiz amcası hazret-i Abbas'a; “Ebu Süfyan'ı al, ordunun geçeceği yolun dar bir yerine götür İslam ordusunun büyüklüğünü görsün.” buyurdu. Abbas (radıyallahü anh); onu alıp ordunun geçeceği yolun dar bir yerine götürdü. Ordu hareket edip, Eshab-ı kiram kabile kabile Ebu Süfyan'ın önünden geçiyor “Allahü ekber” sedaları her tarafı çınlatıyordu. Her birlik geçtikçe Abbas (radıyallahü anh) ona tanıtıyordu. En son Peygamberimizin bulunduğu birlik geçti. Bundan sonra Ebu Süfyan süratle Mekke'ye döndü. Mekke'ye varınca kendisini heyecan ve endişe ile bekleyen Kureyşlilere: “Ey Kureyş! Bu gelen Muhammed'dir (sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem) karşısına çıkılmayacak bir kuvvetle Mekke'ye geliyor. Her kim Ebu Süfyan'ın evine, Mescide sığınır veya kendi evine kapanırsa emindir.” dedi. Ebu Süfyan'ın (radıyallahü anh) sözlerini heyecanla dinleyen Kureyş müşrikleri büyük bir şaşkınlık içine düşüp, bir kısmı Ebu Süfyan'ın evine bir kısmı Harem-i şerife girdi. Bir kısmı da kendi evine kapanıp dışarı çıkmadı. Silahını alıp sokaklarda dolaşanlar da görülüyordu. Peygamberimiz, Mekke'ye girerken kumandanlara şehre hangi semtlerden gireceklerini gösterip, orduyu dört kola ayırdı ve; “Size karşı konulmadıkça ve saldırılmadıkça hiç kimseyle çarpışmaya girmeyiniz! Hiç kimseyi öldürmeyiniz!” buyurdu. Yalnız Mekkelilerden bazı kimselerin bunun dışında olduğunu bildirdi. İslam ordusu, kollar halinde Mekke'ye girdi. Sadece Halid bin Velid'in (radıyallahü anh komuta ettiği birliğe karşı bir grup müşrik karşı koydu. Halid bin Velid hücum edenlerin on üçünü öldürdü, diğerlerini dağıttı. Peygamberimiz, Kusva adlı devesi üzerinde Fetih suresini okuyarak Mekke'ye girdi. Sağında Ebu Bekr, solunda Üseyd ibni Hudayr, etrafında Muhacirin ve Ensar'dan bir kısım eshab vardı. Kabe'yi görünce tekbir getirdiler. Yükselen tekbir sadalarının akisleri dağlardan geliyordu. Peygamberimiz Kusva adlı devesinin üzerinde Harem-i şerife girdi. Kabe'yi deve üstünde yedi defa tavaf etti. Tavaf sırasında Kabe'deki putlar, elindeki değnekle işaret ettikçe ve dokundukça, devriliyor ve; “De ki hak geldi batıl zail oldu, çünkü batıl yok olmaya mahkumdur.” mealindeki İsra suresi 8. ayetini okuyordu. Yüksek yerlerde bulunan putların da devrilmesi için Hazret-i Ali; “Ya Resulallah! Omuzuma basarak deviriniz.” deyince, “Ya Ali, sen nübüvvet sikletine tahammül edemezsin, sen benim omuzuma bas bu işi yerine getir.” buyurdu. Allah'ın Arslanı, emre uyarak mübarek omuzuna basıp yüksekte bulunan putları devirdi ve büyük nimetlere kavuştu. Peygamberimiz daha sonra Kabe'nin anahtarını isteyip kapısını açtırdı. Hazret-i Ömer ile Osman bin Talha'ya Kabe'nin içine girip oradaki putları devirmelerini ve putlardan temizlemelerini emretti. Onlar da girip buradaki putları kırıp parçaladılar. Böylece Kabe'nin içi putlardan temizlendi. Sonra Peygamberimiz, Ömer, Bilal-i Habeşi, Üsame-tübni Zeyd ve Osman bin Talha (radıyallahü anhüm) ile birlikte Kabe'nin içine girdi. İki rekat namaz kıldı ve Beyt-i şerifin içini dolaşıp her tarafında tekbir getirdi ve bir müddet Kabe'nin içinde kaldı. Bu sırada Mekkeli Kureyş müşrikleri de, Mescid-i Haram'a toplanıp, Kabe'nin etrafını sararak haklarında verilecek kararı heyecanla bekliyorlardı. Peygamberimiz, Kabe'nin kapısının eşiğine durup sabırsızlıkla bekleyenlere karşı şöyle buyurdu: “Allah'dan başka ilah yoktur. Yalnız Allah vardır. O'nun eşi ve ortağı yoktur. O vaadini yerine getirdi. Kuluna yardım etti. Bütün düşmanlarımızı dağıttı. İyi biliniz ki cahiliyye devrine ait olan eski görenekler, kan ve mal davaları artık şu iki ayağımın altındadır, ortadan kaldırılmıştır. Yalnız Kabe hizmetiyle hacılara su dağıtma işi bırakıldı. Ey Kureyş cemaati! Allah sizden eskiden kalma gururu, babalarla, soylarla övünmeyi giderdi. Bütün insanlar adem'den, adem de topraktan yaratılmıştır.” Peygamberimiz devam ederek; “Ey insanlar! Biz sizi bir erkekle bir kadından yarattık ve sizi milletlere, kabilelere ayırdık ki, birbirinizi tanıyasınız (öğünesiniz diye değil) Allah katında en iyiniz takvası en çok olanınızdır. Şüphesiz ki, Allah her şeyi bilir, her şeyden haberdardır. Mealindeki ayet-i kerimeyi okudu (Hucurat suresi: 13). Sonra da; “Ey Kureyş topluluğu! Şimdi size nasıl muamele edeceğimi sanıyorsunuz?” diye sordu. Kureyşliler: “Hayır umarız, sen kerem ve iyilik sahibi bir kardeşsin! Kerem ve iyilik sahibi bir kardeş oğlusun! Ancak bize hayır ve iyilik yapacağına inanırız.” dediler. Peygamberimiz “Yusuf'un kardeşlerine dediği gibi ben de size: Bugün artık size geçmişten sorumluluk yoktur, derim. Haydi gidiniz, serbestsiniz.” buyurdu. O gün öğle namazı vaktinde Bilal-i Habeşi Sevgili Peygamberimizin emriyle ezan okudu. Mekke'nin fethinin ikinci günü Peygamberimiz bir hutbe daha okudu. Bu Müslümanların kardeş olduğunu ve karşılıklı haklarını ve daha birçok hususu bildirdi. Peygamberimiz umumi af ilan ettikten sonra, Kureyşliler Müslüman oldular. Seneler önce kendilerini imana davet ettiğinde inanmayanlar, o gün Safa Tepesinde Peygamberimize biat ettiler. Erkekler, Allahü tealadan başka ilah olmadığına, Muhammed aleyhisselamın Allahü tealanın kulu ve Resulü olduğuna şehadet ederek İslamiyet ve cihad üzerine; Kadınlar, imandan sonra Allahü tealaya şirk koşmamak, hırsızlık ve zina yapmamak, çocuklarını öldürmemek ve asi olmamak üzere biat ettiler. Mekkeli müşrikler içinden bazı azılı kimseler umumi aftan hariç tutulmuştu. Bunlardan Mekke'nin fethi sırasında kaçanların bazısı yakalandıkları yerde öldürüldü. Fakat pek çoğu yine affedildi. Bunlardan affa uğrayıp, Müslüman olanlardan Ebu Cehil'in oğlu İkrime, Abdullah bin Sad, Vahşi ve Ebu Süfyan'ın hanımı Hind, Safvan, Ka'b ibni Züheyr ve Habban (radıyallahü anhüm) gibi kimseler vardı. Peygamberimiz fetihten sonra on beş gün Mekke'de kaldı. Bu sırada Mekke çevresindeki yerlerde bulunan putlar da kırıldı. Böylece Mekke ve çevresi putlardan temizlendi. Orada bulunanlar Müslüman olmakla şereflenerek dünya ve ahiret saadetine kavuştular. Mekke'nin fethi İslam tarihinde değil, bütün cihan tarihinde benzeri bulunmayan bir hadisedir. İmanları-İslamlıkları sebebiyle yurtlarından ayrılan Sevgili Peygamberimiz ve Eshab-ı kirama Allahü tealanın en büyük lütuflarından biridir. Bu fetihle Arabistan Yarımadasında şirkin (Allah'a ortak koşmak) cemiyet ve güç halindeki varlığı sona ermiş, Kabe ve civarı putlardan temizlenmiş, tevhid inancı kesin hakimiyetini ilan etmiştir. Mekke'nin fethi ile Arabistan Yarımadasında ilk İslam Devleti de kuruluşunu tamamlamış, bundan sonra İslamiyet üç kıtaya hızla yayılmaya başlamıştır. Mekke'nin fethi, İslamiyette öylesine derin mana ve hikmetlerle doludur ki, daha sonraki asırlarda yaşamış İslam alim, evliya ve kumandanları da çeşitli vesilelerle bu fethi kendilerine örnek alıp, hal ve işlerine de ölçü kabul etmişlerdir. Kaynak: Rehber Ansiklopedisi MEKKE'NİN FETHİ Andolsun Allah, elçisinin gördüğü rüyanın hak olduğunu doğruladı. Eğer Allah dilerse, mutlaka siz Mescid-i Haram'a güven içinde, saçlarınızı tıraş etmiş, (kiminiz de) kısaltmış olarak (ve) korkusuzca gireceksiniz. Fakat Allah, sizin bilmediğinizi bildi, böylece bundan önce size yakın bir fetih (nasib) kıldı. (Fetih Suresi, 27) Peygamber Efendimiz, Medine'de iken gördüğü bir rüyasında, müminlerin güven içinde Mescid-i Haram'a girdiklerini ve Kabe'yi tavaf ettiklerini görmüş ve müminleri bu haberle müjdelemişti. Çünkü, Mekke'den Medine'ye hicret eden müminler, o zamandan beri Mekke'ye gidemiyorlardı. Allah, Peygamberimiz (sav)'e katından bir yardım ve destek olarak Fetih Suresi'nin 27. ayetini vahyetmiş ve rüyasının doğru olduğunu eğer Allah dilerse müminlerin Mekke'ye girebileceklerini bildirmiştir. Gerçekten de, bir süre sonra, önce Hudeybiye Barışı ve ardından gelen Mekke'nin fethi ile, Müslümanlar aynı ayette bildirildiği gibi güven içinde Mescid-i Haram'a girmişlerdir. Böylece Allah, Peygamber Efendimizin önceden haber verdiği müjdenin gerçek olduğunu göstermiştir. Ancak burada dikkat edilmesi gereken önemli bir nokta vardır. Fetih Suresi'nin 27. ayetine dikkat edilirse, Mekke'nin fethinden önce gerçekleşecek bir başka fetihten daha söz edildiği görülecektir. Nitekim ayette haber verildiği gibi Müslümanlar, önce Yahudilerin elinde bulunan Hayber Kalesi'ni fethetmişler, daha sonra da Mekke'ye girmişlerdir.190 Mekke'nin fethinin müjdelendiği diğer ayetlerden bazıları ise şöyledir: Onlara karşı size zafer verdikten sonra, Mekke'nin göbeğinde ellerini sizden ve sizin de ellerinizi onlardan çeken O'dur. Allah, yaptıklarınızı hakkıyla görendir. (Fetih Suresi, 24) Şüphesiz, Biz sana apaçık bir fetih verdik. Öyle ki Allah, senin geçmiş ve gelecek (her) günahını bağışlasın, üzerindeki nimetini tamamlasın ve seni dosdoğru bir yola yöneltsin. Ve Allah, sana 'üstün ve onurlu' bir zaferle yardım etsin. (Fetih Suresi, 1-3) İsra Suresi'nin 76. ayetinde ise, inkarcıların da Mekke'de kalamayacakları şöyle bildirilmiştir: Neredeyse seni (bu) yerden (yurdundan) çıkarmak için tedirgin edeceklerdi; bu durumda kendileri de senden sonra az bir süreden başka kalamazlar. (İsra Suresi, 76) Peygamberimiz (sav) Hicret'in 8. yılında Mekke'ye girerek bu şehri fethetmiştir. İki sene sonra da, Allah'ın Kuran'da bildirdiği gibi inkarcılar Mekke'den çıkmışlardır. Burada önemli olan bir başka nokta ise şudur: Peygamber Efendimiz müminlere bu müjdeleri verdiğinde, mevcut durum hiç de bu yönde değildir. Hatta, koşullar tam aksini göstermekte, müşrikler müminleri kesinlikle Mekke'ye sokmamakta kararlı görünmektedirler. Bu ise, kalbinde hastalık olanların, Peygamber Efendimizin söylediklerine şüphe ile bakmalarına neden olmuştur. Ancak Peygamberimiz (sav) Allah'a güvenerek, insanların ne diyeceklerini hiç önemsemeden, Allah'ın kendisine bildirdiğine iman etmiş ve bunu insanlara açıklamıştır. Söylediklerinin yakın bir gelecekte gerçekleşmesi de Kuran'ın önemli bir mucizesidir. Mekke'nin Fethi, 11 Ocak 630'da Müslümanların, Kureyşli Müşriklerin elindeki Mekke'yi fethi olayı. Nedenleri Bir süre önce Müslümanlarla Mekkeli Müşrikler arasında Hudeybiye Antlaşması yapılmıştı. Mekkeli Müşriklerin müttefiki olan Beni Bekir kabilesi bu antlaşmaya aykırı biçimde, Müslümanların himayesindeki Huzaa kabilesine saldırdı. Hz. Muhammed sallallahu aleyhi vesellem Mekke'ye haber göndererek, öldürülenlerin kan bedellerinin ödenmesini veya Beni Bekir kabilesiyle olan ittifakın sonlandırılmasını, aksi halde Hudeybiye Antlaşması'nın bozulmuş sayılacağını ve savaşa mecbur kalacaklarını bildirdi. Mekkeliler, teklifleri reddettiler ve harbe hazırlanacaklarını bildirdiler. Mekkeliler daha sonra fikir değiştirip Ebu Süfyan'ı Müslümanları bir barışa ikna etmesi için Medine'ye gönderdiler. Ancak görüşmelerden hiçbir netice alınamadı... Hazırlıklar Fetih 11 Ocak 630 sabahı İslam Ordusu savaş pozisyonu aldı. Hz. Muhammed sallallahu aleyhi vesellem orduyu 4 kola ayırdı ve orduya şu emri verdi: "Size karşı konulmadıkça, size saldırılmadıkça, hiç kimseyle çarpışmaya girmeyeceksiniz, hiç kimseyi öldürmeyeceksiniz." Hz. Muhammed sallallahu aleyhi vesellem , hareket emri verdi ve Fetih Suresi'ni okuyarak Mekke'ye girdi. Sahih-i Buhari, Mekke'nin Fethi Gazası URL erişim tarihi:04 Ağustos 2008 3 kol herhangi bir direnişle karşılaşmazken Halid bin Velid'in komutasındaki 4. kol, İkrime bin Ebu Cehil önderliğinindeki küçük bir saldırıyı geri püskürttü. Hz. Muhammed sallallahu aleyhi vesellem , Mekke'ye girer girmez genel af ilan edildiğini bildirdi ve Ebu Süfyan'a bildirdiği şekilde, kimseye dokunulmayacağını ilan etti. Ardından içerisinde 360 put bulunan Kabe'ye yöneldi. İsra Suresi'nin 81. ayetini okuyarak putları birer birer devirdi. Daha sonra da beraberindeki Müslümanlarla Kabe'yi tavaf etti. Fetih Sonrası Fetih sonrasında Hz. Muhammed sallallahu aleyhi vesellem Kabe'de ilk hutbesini verdi. Mekkelilerin şüphelerini de gidermek adına hutbesinde şu sözlere de yer verdi: Benim halimle sizin haliniz, Yusuf'un kardeşlerine dediğinin tıpkısı olacaktır. Yusuf'un kardeşlerine dediği gibi ben de diyorum: "Size bugün hiçbir başa kakma ve ayıplama yok. Allah, sizi bağışlasın. O, merhamet edenlerin en merhamaetlisidir(Yusuf Suresi 92)." Gidiniz; sizler serbestsiniz.{{Kitap belirt| son =İbn-i | ilk =Sa'd | yazarurl = yardımcıyazarlar= | yıl Dış bağlantılar * Bir Anlamın Fethi: Mekke (2011) Kaynaklar Kategori:Arap savaşları Kategori:Dini savaşlar Kategori:İslam tarihi Kategori:7. yüzyılda çatışmalar Kategori:Muhammed'in muharebeleri ar:فتح مكة bn:মক্কা বিজয় en:Conquest of Mecca fa:فتح مکه fi:Mekan valloitus fr:Conquête de la Mecque id:Pembebasan Mekkah ms:Pembukaan Kota Mekah pnb:فتح مکہ ur:فتح مکہ * Kategori:Suudi Arabistan şehirleri